


sugar cravings

by newmoon (sugarjisoo)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, lapslock, more like kevin embarrasses himself but it's still cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjisoo/pseuds/newmoon
Summary: it's midnight and jacob isn't really expecting to see someone on the verge of having a midlife crisis in the grocery store.





	sugar cravings

jacob sighs. it’s a little past 1am and he’s at the neighborhood food mart because he suddenly has a craving for cereal. not unusual, no, but usually he has enough patience to wait until the next morning before he goes out to restock on his supply. but right now, he’s out browsing the breakfast aisle trying to figure out what exactly he’s in the mood for. it’s all going well until he hears a small shriek followed by a thud.

startled, jacob checks the aisle next to him to find a guy that looked around his age with fiery red hair, on the floor crouching on his knees, his head in his hands.

worried about the guy, jacob approaches him carefully. “um, excuse me–are you alright?”

the stranger looks up, face full of misery, glasses lopsided on his face. it makes jacob wonder what on earth happened to the poor guy. “no i’m not, actually. i’m in _despair_ ,” he replies dramatically.

“o-oh?” jacob really has no clue how to react in this kind of situation. all he’d wanted was some cereal, and now he’s stuck with some dude on the verge of a mental breakdown in the desserts aisle.

the other man suddenly shoots up and on his feet, pointing to the boxes of cookies arranged on the shelves in front of them. “can you help me?” he asks jacob, looking desperate.

“um–uh–yes?” jacob turns to the shelves, trying to figure out what this guy wants.

“okay, so which one of these is chocolate chip? i’ve been staring at these boxes for 15 minutes now and the oatmeal raisin and chocolate chip cookies look _identical_. i’m gonna lose my mind.”

jacob blinks. “but...the boxes are labeled?” he responds in confusion, picking up a box of chocolate chip cookies. “it says right here that these are chocolate chip.”

the other male sighs dejectedly. “i know, but i can’t read. wait–bad phrasing. i can’t see. i’m blind without my glasses.”

jacob blinks again. the guy was very clearly wearing glasses on his face. _maybe this dude’s already lost it, and i’m next,_ jacob mused.

“oh–wait–these are fake glasses,” the stranger clarifies, taking them off. “for aesthetic purposes. my real glasses don’t look this cool.”

“oh, i see…” jacob replies, though he still doesn’t really understand this guy at all. “well, these cookies are chocolate chip, and so are these. the oatmeal raisin ones are on the left.”

“oh my god, thank you, you’re a lifesaver,” the other male declares, grasping jacob’s hands. “i owe you my life.”

“no, not at all. it was my pleasure.” jacob is ready to go back to choosing the love of his life (read: cereal) when he hears a loud crash.

he spins around to see that the guy has literally walked right into a shelf.

_sorry, cereal...looks like you’re gonna have to wait a bit longer._

 

jacob’s chuckling to himself as he accompanies the blind guy–who he learns is named kevin–out of the store. kevin is now sporting an ice pack to the head and a box of chocolate chip cookies in his arms. 

kevin groans. “this is what i get for appropriating blind culture...i wear fake glasses all the time and the glasses gods were like _your sin shall not go unpunished,_ and here i am,” he complains, rubbing his head.

jacob laughs. “how did you even make it all the way here without realizing you weren’t wearing your real glasses?”

“i know the way here by heart,” kevin explains. “my midnight food cravings never wait.”

jacob nods. “i was really worried, though...you looked like you were about to cry. over some _cookies_.”

“you don’t understand–this was like, the difference between a good night and a bad one,” kevin argues, looking animatedly at jacob. “chocolate chip cookies are the shounen anime protagonists while oatmeal raisins are their sworn mortal enemies.”

jacob chuckles at the analogy. _he’s an anime junkie too_. “so, is your night a good or bad one, then? you got your chocolate chip cookies, but...” jacob asks curiously, indicating the bump on kevin’s head.

“hmm…” kevin ponders to himself, before realizing they’d already arrived at his place. “oh, we’re here.”

jacob lingers in front of the place a bit longer, not sure if he should go but also not sure if it’d be rude to just leave like that. his inner conflict is resolved when kevin looks back at him and says “well, what’re you waiting for? you’re coming in, right?”

“wh–i am?”

kevin shakes his head. “you helped me out in my time of dire need. you can’t just leave without partaking in my midnight feast.”

jacob slowly follows kevin into his flat, not surprised by how messy it is. kevin himself gave that much away.

 

the first thing kevin does is put on his real glasses before turning back to jacob. he then does a double take.

“holy shit, you’re _cute!_ ” kevin exclaims unapologetically. jacob feels himself turn a shade rosier at kevin’s straightforwardness.

“uh–thanks? y-you’re also–”

“i can’t believe my first impression with a cute guy was...like _this_ …” kevin frets aloud, running a hand through his messy hair. “totally unfair...you probably think i’m like...the weirdest person on earth.”

jacob can’t help but smile. “i mean, if i really thought that, i wouldn’t have even told you my name,” he responds, laughing a little at the way kevin’s face instantly lights up. _he's definitely very easy to read._

“oh–right! food! i have a dessert stash in my pantry–all that was missing was the cookies and here they are baby!” kevin dashes into his kitchen and comes back with a heap of goodies, including gummy bears, chocolate bars, what looked like a half a pumpkin pie, 2 slices of cake–

“kevin, you’re gonna drop all tha–!” before the entire load in kevin’s arms came crashing down, jacob dashed across the room and stabilized it, taking some with him.

“oh, thanks!” kevin said cheerfully. “let me get us plates and then, we feast.”

jacob nods, watching kevin return to get utensils. he sinks onto the couch, thinking back to just an hour ago when he was just innocently perusing the store for cereal, and now he was in some guy’s home. now that the shock factor has worn off, jacob actually notices how kevin’s messy hair suits him nicely, how the frames he’d worn “for aesthetic purposes” actually look good on him (though so do the glasses he’s wearing now), how cute his smile is–

“let’s eat!” kevin chirps, setting the plates in front of the two of them. “help yourself to anything, i have plenty more.”

jacob raises an eyebrow. this was already a ton of food, but he wasn’t going to question kevin’s eating habits. after all, substituting the majority of his meals with cereal wasn’t exactly something to brag about either.

jacob’s biting into a cherry tart when he feels eyes boring into his skull. he looks up to see kevin, his plate still containing a half eaten cinnamon roll, staring back at him. kevin immediately snaps out of his daze and clears his throat. “sorry–um–you have something on your face.”

“oh, i do?” jacob touches his face, but kevin simply smirks and says “yeah, beauty.”

jacob isn’t sure whether he should be cringing at such a cheesy compliment or taken aback by the fact that kevin was...well...flirting with him. _maybe?_

instead, he opts to laugh shyly, shaking his head. “oh jeez…” he murmurs, stuffing his face with the remainder of the fruit tart to avoid having to say anything else. he can feel the warmth radiating off his face and he has a feeling kevin can see it as well.

“that was _so_ corny,” jacob finally responds. “what kdrama did you pick _that_ one up from?”

kevin grins, sweeping his bangs aside. “the one about you and me.” he attempts to remain stoic faced but immediately curls into himself after saying that line, causing jacob to burst into a fit of giggles as well.

“that was really bad, sorry,” kevin admits, though he doesn’t seem very regretful.

jacob shakes his head for the nth time, deciding he likes how dorky kevin is, even if his words are cringe-inducing.

“but you know,” kevin mumbles under his breath, “you really are my type…”

“what?” jacob asks, not sure if he heard correctly. or maybe just so he could hear it again.

“nothing,” kevin quickly renounces, and jacob’s surprised to see that the guy’s face was beginning to resemble his hair in color. _cute..._

“by the way...your hair,” jacob begins again, pointing to the flaming red locks on kevin’s head.

“yeah?” kevin asks, tugging on a strand.

“i...like it,” jacob responds, unsure of what else to say. he really did like it though, and it seemed to compliment the owner’s personality quite well.  
  
“o-oh, really?” kevin asks, looking happy. “this was kind of a spontaneous thing, by the way. like, one morning i woke up and went _i want red hair_...and voila.”

jacob smiles. “it suits you.”

“oh, thanks...” kevin points to jacob’s hair, which as of now was simply it’s natural shade of black. “hm, have you ever considered dyeing yours?”

“i don’t really know what color i’d dye it to…”

kevin is suddenly leaning in, and jacob nearly jumps back from surprise. he manages to remain still, though, watching kevin’s eyes dart from his hair back to his face.

“maybe some kinda ashy blond shade? or grey? sometimes jumping straight to bright colors can throw you off, so…”

“really...um, i’ll keep that in mind, i guess…” jacob mumbles, wondering how long he can keep calm when kevin is _this_ close to his face.

kevin nods, though he still doesn’t move back at all, and now his eyes are lingering on jacob’s lips and jacob begins to feel giddy for some ridiculous reason–maybe it’s the sugar coursing through his veins but he feels the need to _close the gap_ between them–

“kevin…” jacob murmurs softly, eyes staring back at the other’s lips, no longer awkwardly reclining back against the couch but instead leaning towards kevin, too.

“yeah..?” kevin whispers, his voice dipping below its normal range, something stirring in his gaze as it flickers from jacob’s eyes to his lips.

“i–”

they’re interrupted by a thud as the forgotten plate on jacob’s lap slides off and hits the ground, luckily not shattering since it’s on a carpeted floor. the pair both jump apart from each other, and jacob instantly gets up. “oh my go–i’m so sorry–” he stammers, seeing all the food splayed onto the rug.

“i-it’s fine, don’t worry–i’ll get some paper towels–” kevin responds, looking equally as flustered. he leaves to go get said item and jacob can feel the events catching up to him, his heart picking up its pace. _what were we gonna do there? what was i about to do…?_

kevin returns and jacob ducks his head, accepting the paper towels and focusing on getting things cleaned up in the hopes that in the meantime his heart could go back to normal. the pair silently do so together, and the air is wrought with some strange tension.  
  
when he feels about 5% calmer, jacob finally glances up, to see kevin awkwardly shuffling his feet and playing with his hands. jacob finally clears his throat, praying he appeared normal.

“so–um,” he says, and kevin peers back at him. “thanks for inviting me over, and you know, treating me to all this. although you really didn’t have to.”

“no no, it was the least i could do,” kevin responds, and with nothing else left to do, jacob decides that it’s probably his cue to leave. it _is_ 2 in the morning, after all.

“i should probably get going then, wouldn’t wanna intrude on your beauty sleep.”

“oh honey, i already forfeited sleep when i went and shoved 6 cookies down my throat.”

jacob snorts, unable to help himself. it’s true though, the last thing on either of their minds was sleep at the moment. “well, either way, i wouldn’t want to intrude any longer.”

as they reach the front door, kevin suddenly stops jacob. jacob turns around and notices that kevin looks awfully...nervous?

“um–actually–jacob, i was wondering if you...if you wouldn’t mind...um...hangingoutagainsometime?” kevin says in a rush.

jacob blinks. “sorry, what?”

kevin clears his throat, and jacob notices his ears are redder than his head, if possible. “i was wondering, if you, and me, if we could, um, hang out again sometime? maybe not at my place but like..anywhere else if it’s okay with you? maybe?”

jacob grins. “you’re so cute,” he says without a second thought.

kevin’s eyes widen slightly but his face reddens even further. “um–so is that a…”

“yes, of course,” jacob laughs, and kevin audibly lets out a sigh of relief, or maybe he was just holding his breath because he looked like he was about to pass out. “wait, we don’t even have each other’s numbers.”

“oh, you’re right!” kevin quickly reaches for his phone and jacob does the same. they exchange contact info and jacob can’t help but notice the not-so-discreet _heart_ emoji kevin places next to his name in his contacts.  


for once, jacob is glad about having his midnight cereal cravings. he’s walking back when he receives a text from kevin.  


_hey btw_  
_when u asked earlier if my night was a good or bad one_  
_its definitely a good one ;)_  
_hehe_  
_oh this is kevin just in case u thought i was some creep_  
_anyways goodnight <3  
_

jacob laughs to himself. yeah, he was definitely looking forward to getting to know kevin more.

 

 

\- a few months later -

 

 

"i can't believe i agreed to this."  
  
"it looks good on you, babe."  
  
"i look like a completely different person."  
  
jacob stares at himself in the mirror, and an ashy blond-haired version of himself stares back.  
  
"you look hot," kevin remarks, ruffling jacob's newly dyed locks.   
  
jacob sighs, deciding that if his boyfriend thought so, then so be it. 

"like, hide your girlfriends, jacob here is about to snatch everyone's hearts," kevin adds, chuckling as he narrowly avoids jacob's hand of fury.  
  
"i'm  _already_ dating you, why would i care about anyone else," jacob mumbles, and kevin grins as he launches himself at him.  
  
"i know," kevin says cheerfully, pecking the older male on the cheek. jacob smiles in spite of himself.   
  
"by the way..." kevin says suddenly, as if something had occurred to him. "you know the day we first met? at the grocery store?"  
  
"how could i possibly forget?" jacob responds, chuckling. "you made quite the first impression."  
  
"yeah, but what were  _you_ doing there? i never found out."  
  
"oh, me? i was buying cereal," jacob recalls, also remembering how he'd never actually bought the cereal that one time, too caught up in the whirlwind of events to really care.  
  
kevin rolls his eyes. "oh, i should've known. i swear, you could be on that one tv show– _my strange addiction–_ with how much cereal you eat."  
  
"it's not even that much."  
  
"jacob, we literally have 8 boxes at home. for _2_ people. and i don't even like cereal that much."

"which is a crime in and of itself, by the way."  
  
kevin shrugs, lazily wrapping his arms around jacob and leaning into him. "you know what else is a crime? being hot, which you are right now."  
  
jacob swats at him, laughing. "oh, shut up. your pickup lines get lamer and lamer each time."  
  
"hey, i don't need pickup lines when the guy i've been trying to _pick up_ is already mine," kevin fires back.  
  
"fine, you win this time, moon," jacob resigns. kevin takes the opportunity to peck him again, but jacob is faster, turning around and kissing him square on the lips. jacob grins as kevin sputters, clearly not expecting that.  
  
"anyway, your hot boyfriend has an errand to run now," jacob says, brushing down his hair.  
  
"don't cheat on me with all the people that'll inevitably fall for you while you're gone," kevin replies, pretending to wipe a tear away.  
  
jacob snorts and heads out the door, though not before kissing his boyfriend one last time.  
  
  
besides, if it hadn't been for his cereal addiction, he wouldn't have met kevin. _and that would've been the biggest crime of all, probably,_ jacob thinks to himself as he runs his hand through his dyed hair, growing fond of the color already. though he wouldn't admit that to kevin. not yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> another moonbae fic bc i love canada line and u should too  
> ((also stream NO AIR when it comes out lets get the boyz their 1st win))


End file.
